


The road to greatness (O caminho para a grandeza)

by SantanaRohana



Series: Father of the year [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:07:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21537952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SantanaRohana/pseuds/SantanaRohana
Summary: Os Weasleys podiam ter sido ótimos, grandes mesmo. Havia tanto potencial inexplorado, tanto brilho para se polir. Diamantes brutos nunca lapidados. Que desperdício...
Relationships: Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Series: Father of the year [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552231





	The road to greatness (O caminho para a grandeza)

Os Weasleys podiam ter sido ótimos, grandes mesmo. Havia tanto potencial inexplorado, tanto brilho para se polir. Diamantes brutos nunca lapidados.

Willian, “ _por favor, me chame Bill_ ”, um dos mais jovens e brilhantes curse-break do século, relegado a um chalé no meio do nada e mal conseguindo fazer o suficiente para sustentar sua família depois de seu ataque mesmo depois que Jorge o contratou para trabalhar na loja de piadas.

Charlie e seu talento no trato de criaturas, principalmente dragões, nunca verdadeiramente incentivado ou encorajado. Ele podia ter si tornado um segundo Newt Scamander dado metade de uma chance.

Percy e sua mente organizada, disciplina e domínio das leis. Ele tinha um mundo de possibilidades a sua frente. Ele podia ter sido um advogado, um healler, um mestre de poções, mesmo Ministro da Magia não estava além do alcance de suas habilidades.

Fred e George, grandes inventores revolucionários, os gêmeos inseparáveis cuja separação quebrou algo irreparável.

Ron e sua mente estratégica, nunca encorajado a usá-la verdadeiramente, a se esforçar para atingir seus objetivos e ambições, cérebro meio apodrecido com sonhos de um futuro fácil como jogador de quadribol de uma equipe meia-boca. E Gina, um completo desperdício de potencial, uma menina fã, uma esposa troféu, uma dona de casa, uma reles apanhadora por um breve mandato nas Hárpias antes de largar tudo para ficar em casa, assistindo os filhos e gastando o ouro nos cofres da família. Sétimos filhos têm poder, se apenas houvesse havido um outro menino antes de Gina, ou mesmo em vez dela...

Harry não tinha sido tão crítico sobre sua segunda família, a princípio, mas à medida que os anos foram passando e ele aprendeu a se distanciar da situação e a observar criticamente, com um olhar imparcial, foi difícil não ver a verdade.

Então quando o mundo queimou e seus filhos foram reduzidos a cascas vazias, ele aceitou a proposta da morte para uma segunda chance, em qualquer lugar do tempo, sabendo exatamente para onde iria.

Harry se tornou Arthur Weasley, pai de seis. O relógio do avô tocou meia-noite, início do dia 31 de julho de 1981 e olhos azuis se abriram na escuridão. Por um momento eles quase pareceram verdes antes de um piscar de olhos dispersar a impressão. Ao seu lado sua esposa fortemente grávida se moveu em desconforto antes de acordar com um suspiro doloroso e alcançar em sua direção.

_Arthur, eu acho que é hora...

As crianças foram deixadas para trás dormindo enquanto o casal saia através do flu e diretamente para St. Mungus. Com alguma sorte tudo teria acabado pela altura que o café da manhã devia ser servido. Os trabalhos de parto de Molly nunca duravam muito, o mais longo tinha sido o de Bill e foram apenas 7 horas. Dessa vez foi ainda mais rápido, três horas e Healler Abbott a estava encorajando a empurrar. O bebê, um menino, veio fácil, quase demasiado, e bastante pequeno, apenas um quilo e meio, para uma barriga do tamanho da que Molly ostentava, tão grande quanto a que exibia quando esperava os gêmeos. Então quando as contrações retornaram com força total depois que a placenta foi expulsa, não foi realmente surpreendente. Quanto o mesmo processo se repetiu após o nascimento do segundo menino, basicamente do mesmo tamanho do primeiro, olhares preocupados começaram a ser trocados ao redor.

Havia muito sangue e o limite máximo de quantos repositores de sangue podiam ser dados sem provocar uma overdose estava prestes a ser alcançado.

Um terceiro bebê nasceu, outro menino, e Molly começava a olhar fantasmagoricamente pálida e cada vez mais fraca. Um quarto bebê, dessa vez uma menina, a menina que Molly sempre desejara, e ela estava quase inconsciente.

Na quarta placenta um número de coisas aconteceram simutaneamente. Molly recebeu a última dose de repositor de sangue que podia ser dosada, um sangramento massivo começou e ela pareceu perto de perder a consciência, seu corpo empurrando sem sua contribuição.

O quinto bebê era uma menina, soube-se antes mesmo de estar completamente fora, por que ela estava sentada, e Molly desmaiou no meio do caminho, mas o bebê escorregou em segurança para fora.

Molly morreu quando a hemorragia não parou... A hora do óbito foi gravada como 3:33...

Sempre que Gina tinha engravidado, Harry tinha pensado longamente em nomes, apenas para ter suas sugestões abatidas implacavelmente em favor de opções mais significativas. James Sirius, Albus Severus e Lily Luna. Ele odiava todos os três nomes. James e Sirius foram ambas figuras paternas que falharam com ele. Albus e Severus guardiões falhos, no melhor dos casos, francamente desastrosos e irresponsáveis, na realidade. Lily era a mãe que perdeu, Luna a amiga com a cabeça na lua e corpo nunca presente lá, sempre vagando em busca de outro animal fantástico e/ou criatura.

Diante dos berços contendo as reencarnações de seu afilhado e filhos, além da alma de sua ex-esposa, Harry, agora Arthur Septimus Weasley, pensou que podia escolher nomes muito melhores. Gina, Ginevra, estava terminantemente banido da seleção.

O primeiro bebê, aquele contendo a alma de Teddy, seu sétimo filho, foi renomeado Tristan Morgan Weasley, Teddy para breve. James virou Geraint “Gary” Erec Weasley. Seu precioso Albus virou Agravaine “Eggisie” Sagramor Weasley. Lily era agora Viviane “Vivi” Nimue Weasley. E Gina, que não era, de fato, uma reencarnação, recebeu o nome de Gwenevere “Gwen” Moly Weasley. Nomes perfeitamente adequados para bruxos respeitáveis.

Arthur Weasley chegou ao St. Mungus um marido e pai de seis. Ele saiu um viúvo e pai de onze.

Era uma manhã linda...

Que tinha tudo para ser grande...

Quinze meses depois fica ainda melhor, pois uma profecia foi feita, ouvida e compartilhada. Um espião a relatou a seu mestre. Um velho a confidenciou a dois casais. Ninguém disse nada à um viúvo, pai de onze, que mal era visto mais, muito preso cuidando de sua numerosa prole sozinho. Mas não era por que todos o esqueceram, longe dos olhos, longe do coração, como dizem, que ele escapara da mente de todos, pois no Halloween Voldemort vira sua atenção para seus quíntuplos.

São cinco alvos em um só lugar, e a denúncia anônima na forma de uma carta desmascarando Pettigrew como um Comensal da Morte impede o fácil acesso aos Potter, assim Voldemort dirige sua atenção para outro lugar e um mais fácil alvo, os quintuplos, e pode ser que seja uma coincidência, coincidirem com o número de Horcrux que criou até a data, ou que aja um sétimo filho, filho de um sétimo filho, entre eles, mas Voldemort não chegou tão longe sendo descuidado, então ele ataca.

Em 31 de Outubro, Samhaim, o temível Lorde das Trevas Voldemort encontra seu fim na mão de um pai em defesa de seus filhos, sem nunca entender que o que o derrotava, no final, não era o poder que o feiticeiro tinha a sua disposição, ou o arsenal de feitiços que dominara, mas o amor irrestrito que um homem sentia por sua família.

**Author's Note:**

> Cronologia:  
> William “Bill” Arthur Weasley (n. 29 de novembro,1970) – Hog. 1984 -1991  
> Charles “Charlie” Septimus Weasley (n. 12 de dezembro 1972) – Hog. 1982 - 1989  
> Percival “Percy” Ignatius Weasley (n. 22 de Agosto de 1976) – Hog. 1987 - 1994  
> Frederick “Fred” Gideon Weasley (n. 1 de Abril de 1978) – Hog. 1989 - 1996  
> Georgius Fabian Weasley (n. 1 de Abril de 1978) – Hog. 989 - 1996  
> Ronald “Ron” Billius Weasley (n. 1 de Março de 1980) – Hog. 1991  
> Tristan “Teddy” Morgan Weasley (n. 31 de julho de 1981) – Hog. 1992 – 1999  
> Geraint “Gary” Erec Weasley (n. 31 de julho de 1981) – Hog. 1992 – 1999  
> Agravaine “Eggisie”Sagramor Weasley (n. 31 de julho de 1981) – Hog. 1992 – 1999  
> Viviene “Vivi” Nimue Weasley (n. 31 de julho de 1981) – Hog. 1992 – 1999  
> Guinevere “Gwen” Moly Weasley (n. 31 de julho de 1981) – Hog. 1992 – 1999


End file.
